Of the Full Moon
by legolasgreenleaf14
Summary: Gollum tells the precious a story. The one when he gets the precious. Rated K plus because I thought it was a little lighter than something rated T, but I tried making it serious, with a bit of angst, while a little chilling. One-shot about Gollum.


**AN: This is just a crazy idea I thought up in the shower... I've always wanted to write a one-shot (I don't really know why, I guess I thought it would be fun?), but I've never had a good idea. I really tried to be serious and mysterious, but I'm not really a serious or mysterious person, so we'll see how this goes I guess. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a dark, cloudless night. The moon was full, sitting high in the sky. Pieces of its pale light descended upon a darkened cavern a numerous amount of feet below, illuminating a few of the rocks occupying the cave. Portions of the light reflected off of the sheet of water. Nothing stirred, nothing except the rocks, moon, and the water were visible.

Deep within the shadows themselves, a slimy little creature crept out of the lapping water surrounding him. He was barely visible. If there was any life down there, save the small creature, they would only have seen him at all if they were Elven. The creature nimbly leapt across the rocky ground, pushing forth with an unusual agility. He was eerily captivating, which was clear in his actions, like the way he cocked his head, or the placement of his feet when he clambered from spot to spot. After he climbed the highest and most lit rock, he settled himself onto the flat top, and delicately reached into the small back pocket of his crude loincloth. As if he were cradling a premature infant in his hand, he brought his trinket out from behind him. Such gentleness was used, like that certain object was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Bringing his hand close to his face, the corners of his mouth twisted into a smile. His eyes were trained onto the small object in front of him. The object glittered gold in the faint moonlight.

Then, the little creature stopped, a confused expression painted on his face. "What's that precious?" He paused again, listening to no one. He nodded, then talked to himself again, "I see, my love. You wants a story. And which story would the precious wants to listen to?"

He stood still for a moment, then looked slightly uneasy. "That one, my precious?" He cringed again, then straightened up, and nodded. "As you wish, my love."

"We was fishing. It was my birthdays precious. And a fish was stuck on a wooden stick, you sees, and tried swimming away. A little man holding onto that wooden sticks was pulled into the waters." His eyes got big. "Yes he was precious! You were not theres to sees it, precious." He stopped again, then apologized. "We are sorry. We forgets you was there.

"The little man climbed out of the waters and stared at his palmses. We comes over to see what he's got in his handses. But he wouldn't shows it to us. We gots into a fights, and he ended up..." he gulped, his face quickly falling. A slight wetness appeared in his eyes. "We kills him precious, we did." He took a breath, regaining his composure. "We reached down and snatch'd the precious from his grip. We was happy, but when we returned to home, Precious, they casted us out." A cold anger appeared in his eyes. He growled, then began screaming. "We hates them forever! They casted us out because they feared us! We are stronger with the precious!"

His eyes glittered murderously. It was a polar opposite to his emotion earlier. He put his precious back, and clenched his fists. Eyes narrowed and full of malice, he howled out of fury with his head raised towards the sky. After a few moments of his fit of rage, he lowered his head, breathing heavily, and scanned the darkness. Seeing no threat, he climbed back down the steep and treacherous slope. As soon as one of his feet hit the bottom, he gently lowered himself into the water, carefully paddling out and away from the cluster of rocks. He vanished into the shadows, but his ragged breathing still lingered, echoing throughout the rocky chamber. Eventually, that faded out completely. Silence crept upon the plateau of rocks. All was peaceful. All was still. Nothing stirred. It was as if nothing had ever set foot there.

The moon was full, and the silence was heavy. But, be warned, for the angry rage of Gollum can still be heard, echoing faintly across the rocky cave every night the moon is full and high.


End file.
